Infant support structures, which may also be referred to as infant seats, are often used to soothe a restless child. For example, bouncers and swings provide a gentle rocking motion to the seat, comforting an infant positioned therein. Some seats also provide gliding motion or various motion pathways. However, infants may be quite particular as to which motion they prefer and often simply prefer to be held by a moving caregiver. Accordingly, infant support structures that produce new, interesting, and soothing motion paths are desired.